Beauty and the Beast
by saphira e.sparrow
Summary: Beauty and the beast plot with Naruto characters and OC's and maybe suckish grammar :P


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters or the story Beauty and the Beast. I own Elizabeth, Esme and Saphira, and maybe a few plot ideas.

Note: okay first off I'm not going to have the songs in here because I've read the ones with it and I find it takes away from the story. No offence to those who wrote the story with the songs in them or the songs themselves.

Second this isn't the usual story I've switched it up. If you don't like it don't read it. If you review don't bust me for grammar. It's the story I want to hear about.

Character list. Sasuke: Beast Kakashi: the teapot Naruto: the candlestick Sakura: the clock ( hate her, hate _her_) Hinata: wardrobe Kiba: the teacup Itachi will be here (nice version) Orochimaru and Kabuto

~*~*~*~*~*~Beauty and the Beast~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful castle hidden deep within the woods. The master of this castle was a cold heartless ruler named Sasuke. Everyday he would order his many servants around making them miserable.

One torrential night an old woman knocked on the castle door. Sasuke, who at the time had been moodily pacing the foyer, answered. "P-p-please sir. M-may I s-stay here? I-I have this r-rose for payment," a frail old woman asked. "Humph, I would never let such an ugly thing in my house. And even if I did that pathetic weed wouldn't be enough," he sneered cruelly.

"Do not be fooled by appearances," the woman said her voice strangely stronger than before. "Whatever. Now leave my sight," he harshly commanded as he slammed the door shut. Just as he reached the staircase the door blew open.

Standing in the threshold was a beautiful woman with dark blue hair, matching eyes, and pure alabaster skin. She looked at him with a cross between sadness and anger. "I tried to help you, Sasuke. But you have proven you have no feelings or warmth in your heart. And for that you must be punished."

Sasuke sensing the danger he was in tried to apologize but to no avail. Suddenly it felt like his body was being consumed by fire. Then as soon as it started it stopped, and when it did he knew something was different. He looked down at his hands and saw them covered in thick black fur and claws.

"What did you do to me?" he growled animalisticly. "You are now as horribly ugly on the outside as you are on the inside. Everyone in this castle will be turned into objects but will have seven hours a day to be human. You too will have time but only two. The rose I offered you will mark the time you have to find someone to love you and to have them return it. If you can not find someone by the time the last petal falls you will stay this way forever," she explained to him solemnly.

"How could anyone love me like this?" he demanded. "I told you do not be fooled by appearances. I'll leave a mirror for you to see the outside world, but this is all I can give you. I wish you the best of luck," she said before disappearing.

**3** **YEARS LATER **

In a little town not far from the castle a young girl left her house to run some errands. All around her the people whispered, "There goes Saphira. So beautiful. So kind. But so weird. Not like us. Always reading."

Saphira just kept her down head down not wanting to start a fight. To her she loved being different and different things. She wanted a life outside the norm. Then she reached her destination: the book store.

"Morning, J. I've come to return the book I borrowed," she said politely. "Done already?" the old bookkeeper Jiraya asked. "I couldn't put it down. Got anything new?" she asked as she climbed a ladder. "Not since yesterday," the old man chuckled. "Alright I'll borrow this one," she said handing him the book.

He looked at the title. "This one? But you've read it four times," he said. "Well it's my favorite. Castles, dragons, sword fights, a prince in disguise!" she exclaimed in delight. "Well then if you love it so much than it's yours," he said handing her back the book.

"But I-" she tried to protest. "I insist," he said sincerely. "Well thank you very much," she said pleased, than opened her book and began reading while expertly avoiding the chaotic bustling of the town.

Down the street cold yellow eyes watched Saphira hungrily. The owner of the eyes was a creep of a man named Orochimaru. "There she is Kabuto the lucky girl I'm going to marry," he said in a creepy high voice. His assistant Kabuto was a young man about twenty with silver hair and small round glasses, looked at him skeptically.

"The artist's sister? But she's the-" "Most beautiful girl in town." " Yeah but she's-"

"The best. And don't I deserve the best?" he asked menacingly. "Well yeah but-" he was interrupted again as Orochimaru ignored him in favor of following Saphira.

He stepped in front of her, causing her to look up from her book. "May I help you?" she asked with forced politeness. "You can come to the tavern and have a drink with me," he said with a creepy smile.

She forced back a shudder of disgust. "Sorry I have to-" she trailed off as he snatched the book out of her hands. "May I have my book back please?" she asked with forced patience. "How can you read this? There's no pictures," he said throwing the book in the mud.

She knelt down and picked her book up. Whipping the mud off she muttered, "Some of us like to use our imagination." "Saphira you need to stop all this unnecessary thinking and focus on more important things…like me." She looked at him oddly. "Well I'd say it's been fun but I can't. Now if you'll excuse me," she said with fake sweetness, leaving the man speechless.

"Deidara, I'm home!" she shouted as she walked in their living room. "Just in time too. I need help loading my sculptures up," said a young man not much older then Saphira. He had long canary yellow hair. Some was in a high ponytail, some hung in his face, the rest cascaded down his back. He had such blue eyes they'd put the sky to shame.

"So how was the town?" he said as they loaded paranoid wrapped sculptures into the coach. "I got a new book but I ran into Orochimaru." Deidara put down a box and whipped around. "What he'd do?" he bit out. It was no small secret in the town that he hated Orochimaru. Purely for the way he looked at his sister, like he was dissecting her.

"Calm down. He didn't do anything. I confused him with my wits," she said proudly. "Nice Butterfly," he congratulated. "How's Kabuto?" Kabuto had been a secret friend of the two ever since Orochimaru had beaten him up pretty badly over something he said. Saphira had found him and took him back to their place and helped him. Needless to say he had been touched.

"Well that's the last of it. I'll be back in three days," he said spurring the horse into motion. "Bye. Say hi to Sasori for me!" she yelled after him.

"I think we're lost and it's poring," Deidara yelled to himself over the wind. Lightening flashed across the sky illuminating the outline of the castle. Deciding to wait out the storm he tied the horse to a big tree to protect him from the rain, and then entered the castle.

"Hello? Hhhelloooo? Is anyone there?" he asked. Then quiet voices reached his ear. "Don't say a word you blockhead. Maybe he'll go away," a female voice whispered harshly. "But he's soaked. He'll get sick," a male voice protested a little louder. There came the sounds of a struggle then the male voice belt out, "Welcome to the dreary castle, sir!"

Deidara grabbed the candle stick by an ugly pink clock. "Who's there?" he said fear creeping in his voice. There was a tapping on the back of his head. He looked around and saw the candlestick had eyes, a nose, and a mouth. "Hello," it said cheerily.

Deidara dropped the candlestick in shock. It fell to the floor and landed with an oomph. "Amazing," Deidara whispered to himself in awe. "Way to go Baka," the clock who was the source of the female voice shrieked angrily. Then yelped when Deidara picked her up and began to examine her.

"You're a rather ugly looking clock," he said. "Well I never," she huffed while the candlestick laughed. "Well really you're the ugliest shade of…of…PINK!" he sneezed explosively. "Oh you are soaked to the bone, my friend. Come on we'll set you up by the fire. I'm Naruto by the way," Naruto said hopping to a room adjacent the foyer

"No. No. No. You know what the master will say," the still nameless clock protested. Unaware of the shadow lurking in the staircase. "Listen to me. I'm second in command of this-" she was cut off by a teacart running her over.

"Fancy some tea sir?" a teapot asked. It had a silver color lid and a weird crack where its second eye should have been. "Sure, thanks," Deidara said feeling extremely awkward for talking to a teapot. As he took a sip the teacup began to giggle.

"It tickles," the little teacup with weird red triangles on it giggled. "Well hello there," Deidara said warming up to the weirdness around him. When the door burst open, the wind putting out the fire and plunging the room into darkness.

Deidara looked around the chair and came face to face with a creature covered in black thick fur, sharp fangs, and bottomless black eyes. He bolted from his chair in shock. "Who are you? What are doing here?" the thing growled. "I-I was lost and and the storm was…" Deidara stuttered out, still looking at the creature.

"What are you staring at?" it growled harsher, grabbing Deidara's hand accidentally scratching him. "Let go!" Deidara shouted and something shocked through him to the beast. He let go in surprise then he's face contorted in pure absolute rage.

"You're an enchanter!" he roared. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Deidara said timidly. "You wanted a place to stay? Well you got one," it growled low in his throat before Deidara passed out from fright.

6 days later outside Saphira's house

"This is her lucky day, Kabuto. I'm about to make her the happiest girl in the world," Orochimaru said looking at himself in a small mirror. Kabuto didn't say anything. He was worried for Saphira. Sure she was tough but he knew Orochimaru would have her by any means. Ever since she helped him he loved her like a sister and he was fully onboard with Deidara to make sure Orochimaru never had her. But there was nothing he could do discretely to stop Orochimaru with his latest plan. He could only watch as he walked up the stairs to her house.

Inside Saphira's house.

Saphira wasn't the type to panic. Four days after her brother left she wasn't worried. He got into all kinds of stupid idiotic stunts with Sasori. But today she received a letter from Sasori saying that Deidara had never even shown up.

She was putting together her winter clothes, when a knock came from the door. Thinking it was her brother she opened the door with a big smile which immediately fell when she saw who it was.

"Ah Saphira, happy to see me," Orochimaru said walking in like he owned the place. "Yeah sure you can come in," she muttered sarcastically. "What do you want?" she asked out loud not bothering with politeness. "Oh come now. Be happy. This is the day all your dreams come true," he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"What would you know about my dreams?" she raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Plenty. Picture this. A cozy mansion, fresh meat roasting, and my wife…performing her duties in the bedroom," he finished huskily. 'Oh hell NO!' she thought firmly.

"And do you know who that wife might be?" he asked cornering her against the door. 'A very poor unfortunate soul. Sorry bro but I gotta get this guy out,' she thought. She felt a pull in her mind like a primed rubber band then she let it snap forward. Orochimaru's face went blank, she covered up her use of magic by hitting him in the face, and then she ducked out from under him, opened the door, and then kicked him out. He landed in a large mud puddle, face first.

As she shut the door she caught sight of Kabuto clutching his ribcage from laughing so hard. Once Orochimaru got up and stomped off in anger she finished packing her clothes, some food for them and the horse, then set out on foot. Despite the icy winds that were the telling of a snow storm, she pushed on.

Around sunset she found the castle. Well not found so much as tripped on a root and fell into the side of it. She would have just left it alone till she heard the sounds of a horse struggling. She followed the sounds till she saw Deidara's horse.

She calmed him down and fed him apples she packed for him, eying the castle warily. Once she had the horse settled she entered the castle. "Hello? Deidara?" she called out. There came a slight rustling sound to her left.

On a table was a candlestick and a clock. She pushed the clock down not liking the ugly shade of pink it was. She carefully picked up the candlestick and looked at it. It was a bit grimy so she wiped it off with her sleeve and smiled when it shone. She placed it back down and went up the staircase continuing her search.

Once she was out of earshot the two came to life. "Did you see that Sakura? It's a girl. And an absolute gorgeous one at that," Naruto cried in amazement. "I know it's a girl. And she looked rather homily to me," Sakura said with distain.

But Naruto was too excited. "This is fantastic. She's the one. The one who'll break the spell," he said jumping off the table and hopped after Saphira. He was so happy that he failed to notice the dark look on Sakura's face.

Naruto finally caught up to Saphira and opened a door she had pasted. Saphira hearing the sound backtracked and went up the spiral staircase till she reached what seemed to be a dungeon.

The moonlight fell on a body laying the cell. "Deidara!" she gasped in shock, and rushed to his side. He was deathly pale and his breathing was shallow next to nonexistent. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of here," she assured, spotting the keys on a peg near his cell door.

As she took the keys off something grabbed her by the shoulder and whipped her around and growled, "What are you doing here?" She couldn't see her assailant but she figured it was the one responsible for her brother's current state.

"I came for my brother," she stated firmly. "Your brother? Then you're an enchanter too!" he roared. "So what if I am? If he is? How does that justify freezing him too death?" she thundered.

At first the person was silent probably shocked she had yelled back at him. "Get out," he said low and dangerous as he turned to leave. "Hey! I'm talking to you…" she trailed off when she grabbed his arm. The man froze. No one had touched him in years without flinching. The girl in front of him did nothing of the sort.

She was looking at the invisible arm she held. "The voice and the fur," she whispered then let go, and stepped back. "Come into the light," she commanded lightly. At first there was no movement then a furred leg crept into view then the thing as a whole.

She didn't scream or run, in fact she still didn't even flinch. Instead she shook her head as if amused. "You must make been a cruel human to have an enchantress curse you that badly," she muttered, then looked him in the eye, "And you haven't changed. If my brother's current state is anything to go by."

"Don't you dare act that you know what happened to me. The miserable wrench cursed me for no reason," he hissed. "Yeah right. Look at my brother! He's sick and could be dying. And for what? Because he trespassed and is something he has no control over? That enchantress didn't curse you enough. You are going to stay that way forever because you have **NO HEART!**" she thundered at him then stomped over to the cell, opened the door, then relocked it from the inside, then through the keys at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused by her actions. "Well it's obvious you're not going to let me go. You're not going to let my brother go. So please leave," she said with fake sweetness. "You think you're so tough? You'll break," he said confident "Promise?" she asked sounding bored.

He stalked out of the dungeon hot and bothered and into his trashed room. He gazed out the shattered window, his thoughts focused on the castles new arrival and how she was confusing him to no end. When his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "What?" he snapped.

The door opened to reveal a man in his early thirties, with silver hair that was spiked against gravity; a mask covered most of his face, and had an eye patch on his left eye. His name was Kakashi and he spent his nonhuman hours as a teapot. "Are the rumors true, Sasuke? Is there really a girl in the castle?" he asked.

"Yes there is," he said grudgely. "Hmm-mm. Mind if I take a look?" he asked eying the mirror the enchantress gave him. He had tried getting rid of it, but it always came back flawless. A grunt was all he got for a response. "Show me the girl," he said to the mirror.

With a small flash of light the mirror turned from a reflection to the dungeons. Where Saphira was with Deidara trying to warm him up. "Wow she's gorgeous," he said in awe, not noticing his master flinch at his words. "Oh Sasuke how could you leave a beautiful young lady in a dark cell?" Kakashi chided.

'Does he not think I don't know she's beautiful? What does it matter anymore? I've been down this road too many times. I always get burned at the end,' Sasuke thought to himself. 'But she just stood there. She didn't scream in fear. For a second I foolishly thought this time would be different. Then her words stomped on any hope I let grow. I hurt her brother now she'll never see me as anything more then a monster,' he thought morbidly.

A soft sound came from the mirror pulled the out of his thoughts. Naruto was using his human hours to meet the new prisoner, if you could really call her that. He felt bad he had gotten her brother locked up. The only reason the master even knew about the girl was because Sakura had ratted her and him out.

Though no one had expected for the girl to shout back at him. The whole castle had been shocked silent and waited with baited breath to hear the end. The master came down looking seriously annoyed and confused, and noises could be heard in the cell that said the girl was unharmed. Naruto had volunteered to go up and check her out, then report back.

So here he was in his human form, which consisted of deep tan skin, baby blue eyes, and sunshine yellow hair that formed a disarray of spikes. Feeling extremely awkward and at a loss for words as he looked into her deep sapphire blue eyes, that watched him with interest. "Uhh…hi," he said lamely. "I'm Naruto."

She tilted her head curious. Finally she dimmed him safe enough and said, "I'm Saphira Elizabeth Sparrow." "You know you've managed to get the whole castle in an uproar," he said scrambling for something. She quirked in eyebrow in confusion. "What did I do?"

"You the only one that ever yelled back at the master," he said timidly. "Hmm. Really," she drawled, like the news didn't surprise her. "Yeah. None of us do. No need to give him reason anyway. 'Specially during nonhuman hours," he said. Her eyebrow went higher.

Naruto sighed, "It isn't just the master it's all of us. We spend seven hours a day as humans, and the rest as animate objects." A small pretty smile graced her lips. "You're the candlestick," she said. "Guilty. Thanks for the dusting by the way," he said. "No prob. So who was the clock next to you?" she asked.

"Oh that was Sakura. She's a… Well she's a bitch," he said lamely. Saphira burst out laughing at the word. Her laughter sounded like it came from the finest and most skilled composer. It was so bright. It didn't belong in that damp dark cell. Nothing about her belonged here with the damned. All too soon the music stopped.

"Oh man. That was good. So I'll not want to be running into her then eh?" she asked. "No. she thinks she's God's gift to the female race," he said. "Oh so she's a delusional bitch," she said with a grin. "Pretty much," he laughed.

"So what was your master like before he got his fur coat?" she asked curiously. "Pretty much how he is now," he shrugged then eyed her with new interest. "You don't seem that scared of him. Most freak then book it." "Yeah I'd imagine they would. For one thing he looks like a wolf, there's a red flag, and he talks. Not exactly what most would picture as sane. So people's first reaction is to panic and think they're crazy," she explained.

"Besides the only thing that scares about your master is his manners," she huffed and crossed her arms. The three men watching her were shocked. "That's the only thing that scares you about him?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yep. I know a guy way scarier than him. Orochimaru," she bit out before a violent shudder went down her spine. 'She didn't even flinch when I showed up and I look hideous,' Sasuke thought.

"It's creepy the way he stares at me. It's like he's looking through me," she said shuddering again. "And he's an absolute idiot. I think the reason is because he's got every girl drooling all over his looks. It's all gone to his already too small head."

"So he's attractive?" Naruto asked. "I guess," she said shrugging then her face hardened, "You know he purposed to me before I came here. Ugh the nerve of that 'man'. But I got him back. Knocked him out then kicked him right out the door and into the mud," she grinned.

"So you said no to the most handsome man in your town, because he's a pompous idiotic jackass," Naruto asked shocked. "What can I say I'm substance over style," she said sheepishly, "Looks don't matter much in the grand scheme of things. It's what's underneath. Or that's what I've read about."

"You read?" he asked. "Oh I love to read," she said passionately. "I love how I can go anywhere, be anybody, do things I couldn't do in one lifetime," she said before yawning. "You should try and get some sleep," he said sympathetically.

"See ya around?" she asked. "I'll try," he promised then disappeared out the door. As soon as he was gone she turned and looked directly at Sasuke and Kakashi through the mirror. Though how she knew she was being watched and where the mirror was was a mystery.

"Good night, fur ball," she said giving them a mock bow then with a flick of her hand the mirror went blank. "She's a very interesting creature isn't she?" Kakashi mused, "Well Sasuke, what are going to do now?" "Do whatever you want. I need to think," he growled then stomped out of his room.

He skulked down the hall and into a hidden room behind a mostly intact tapestry. The room was dark save for a single lit candle. There came a soft clack of chains then a voice, "I hear you've finally got a girl in the house, little brother." "Who told you?" Sasuke demanded. "I did," came another voice.

Suddenly the curtains were thrown back and moonlight poured into the room revealing its two other occupancies. A young man in his early to mid twenties, with natural smoke gray that was pulled into a low ponytail, and had dark gray complex eyes. The kind that could tell you everything and nothing. He also looked a lot like Sasuke before he was cursed.

The other was the curser herself: the Enchantress. "Why are you here, and why did you tell him?" Sasuke bit out. "Still so civil," she laughed, "I'm here because the rose is in full blow, and I wanted to see how you were getting on with your curse. Come to find out you have a very beautiful girl, who still has yet to flinch at you, and you have her locked up in the dungeon.

"Which leads me to ask how badly do you want to get rid of this curse. Cause you certainly won't get her to like you much if she's locked up," she chided. "And I told him because it's called making conversion. Something you should learn from instead of barking at people."

"Yes, I want out of this wrenched curse. But what does it matter? I wracked whatever chance I had with her by locking up her brother. And I didn't even lock her in the dungeon she did that herself," he defended.

"She always had an odd way of getting things done," the Enchantress mused. "How would you know that?" the man asked. "Because they're my son and daughter," she answered looking at Sasuke with in evil gleam in her eye that froze through to his soul.

How could he have not noticed the similarities between the two? They had the same long dark blue hair, the same alabaster skin, and they had the same sapphire blue eyes. But Saphira's seemed to glow with something he couldn't describe…not that he had been staring at her eyes. Her beautiful big blue eyes that looked like the ocean-whoa stop that thought right there.

Oh who was he kidding? The girl was amazing. She was beautiful, full of passion, fearless, and kind. He was reluctantly impressed. Even now he couldn't get mad at her for being related to the woman who cursed him; he was too intrigued by her.

"So I guess you want me to release them?" he sneered though on the inside he was terrified of this woman. "It wouldn't matter," she said sounding bored then snapped her fingers and the mirror appeared. "Show me Saphira," she stated.

The mirror swirled and revealed Saphira carrying her still unconscious brother, opening and closing doors in one of the many castle hallways. "What is she still doing here? If she could get out then why stay here?" Sasuke asked more confused then ever with this girl.

"My son isn't in any condition to travel. She won't risk losing him, so she's trying to get him to more a comforting setting," she explained. "There's nothing like that around there," Sasuke mumbled to himself before leaving. Completely forgetting the other two. "Your brother is very thick head," she commented. "I know," the other replied.

Downstairs Saphira was beginning to get frustrated. Either the rooms were covered in dust, or they were unfurnished. Suddenly a shadow fell over her. She jumped in freight then whipped around to see who is was.

She went from spooked to annoyed in two seconds. "Would it kill you to make some noise when you walk around," she fumed. "Why bother people freak out either way," Sasuke said with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "Well I've seen you twice now and every time I jumped it's been because you snuck up on me. It had nothing to do with your appearance," she huffed, then calmed down and eyed him with new interest.

"Seeing as how you haven't thrown my brother and I back in the cell, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I was gonna show a more comfortable place to stay," he said suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Well that's a nice change of pace," she blinked. "Umm hate to ask but could you help me with him. He's heavier then he looks," she asked indicating her brother."

He looked at her, shocked. "You think that's a good idea," he asked puzzled. Her eyes had an evil gleam similar to the one her mother had had not moments ago. "Hey if you do something I don't like. I'll just give you a bad case of fleas and mange," she threatened.

Sasuke wouldn't put it past her. He may have only known her for one night but he already knew she would kill the devil himself if he hurt her brother. As they walked Saphira began to make conversion.

"So fuzzy, is there anything I should know about this place besides the obvious?" she asked. "Yeah don't call me fuzzy. You two can go and do whatever you want except the west wing," he stated. "What's in the west wing?" she inquired. "Nothing that concerns you," he snapped.

"Alright. Alright. Jeez, did anyone ever tell you you suck at conversions?" she asked. "One might have mentioned it," he muttered. "Not surprised. But I should warn you my brother and I are directionally challenge. That's why he's here, and I trip and fell into one of your back walls," she said. She couldn't be sure but it sounded like he let out a huff of a laugh.

He led them to a room that could have fit their little cottage in it. It had fading wall paper, a fireplace, and a king size canopy bed with satin sheets "Wow," Saphira said in awe of the room. "Well this do?" Sasuke inquired placing Deidara on the bed.

"Definitely," she said. "Look, uh, I'm sorry. Ya know for what I said about you having no heart. I was just really mad cause of my brother. He's kind of the only family I have right now."

Sasuke's narrowed in confusion. 'I thought that Enchantress was with them when she wasn't around driving me insane,' he thought. "What about your parents?" he asked. "My dad died when I was five. He was a sailor and got caught in a big storm. And my mom disappeared about three years ago. But I know she's not dead," she said.

'Yeah disappeared and made my life hell,' he thought bitterly. "How do you know she isn't?" he asked out loud. "My mom is the only Enchantress that could effectively see into the future. I remember she was looking into her spyglass and she must have seen something wrong in it because she freaked out at it. Then she told us she had to go fix it, and that was the last we saw of her," she explained.

'What did she see that had her come here and curse me?' he thought. "I tried that once, seeing the future. All I got was extremely out focus pictures, and a massive headache," she grumped. "But other then that I'm apt at magic. Can even manipulate the weather," she bragged. "Could you-um- do something about my curse?" he asked though not feeling hopeful.

She looked at him sadly. "Sorry I can't, the only way a curse can be broken is if you met the terms given by the curser. Do you know them?" she asked. "Yes, but their impossible," he sighed sadly. "Nothing's impossible," she said sure of it.

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly. "Why do you what to know?" he asked. "Cause there's no way in hell that I'm calling you 'master'. So unless you want to be dubbed 'fuzzy' for the rest of my stay. A name would be nice," she smirked.

"It's Sasuke," he said. "Nice to meet you," she said holding her hand out. He just stared at it. "You shake it," she said feeling awkward having to explain it. "I know what to do. I just don't want to scare you with my claws," he muttered. "You haven't scared me so far," she said softly.

"It's only a matter of time," he said. "Well until that time…" she trailed off gesturing to her still out hand. He slowly inched his hand to hers then minding his shape claws he grabbed her hand and shook it. "See that wasn't so bad and I'm still here," she assured. He grunted in approval, then turned tail and bolted.

"Not much of a talker is he?" a hoarse voice came from the bed. Saphira whipped around and saw Deidara leaning against the many pillows. He had more color to him but not much. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"'Bout the time you handed me over to the aggressive fur coat. The flea and mange threat was funny," he chuckled which turned into a coughing fit. "Whoa easy there," she said, getting him more comfortable. "So what have I missed," he asked his voice still scratchy.

"Well I met a very nice candlestick named Naruto," she said. "I remember him. He tried to help me out till the fur ball chucked me in the cell," he grumbled. "Yeah well apparently the whole castle is cursed they're humans for about seven hours a day and the rest as animate objects. I didn't know if that appalls to the fur… Sasuke," she said.

"What?" she asked, noticing her brothers odd look. "You wouldn't happen to like him, would you?" he asked. Saphira turned a soft shade of pink at the question. "Umm, maybe a little," she admitted. "He's covering for something. His acts like he's all that but he's really nice under that thick coat," she said.

"If you say so," he said before letting out a jaw breaking yawn. "You get some rest. I'll have a look around and try not to get lost," she said. "Sounds good," he mumbled then fell asleep.

"Okay I understand he's depressed about his looks, but honestly. The boy can at least clean up after himself," Saphira muttered angrily to herself after walking into her twelfth cobweb.

Despite her early promise she had managed to get herself lost in the seemingly endless maze of hallways. Naruto had said there were others in the castle, but they were either too scared of the new girl, who had challenged at he master and won or they liked seeing her make a fool of herself.

Whatever the reason there was no one around to help her find her way around. "He better not get mad at me if I'm in his west wing. I told him I get lost," she grumped. The hallway she was in now was more dilapidated and run down then the rest of the castle.

Her attention was drawn to a tapestry that seemed to be the only thing remotely intact in the grungy hallway. The tapestry itself wasn't very impressive. It was a faded blue with a simple yet equally faded red and white fan in the middle. The edge was frayed and unraveled as if someone had been pulling it aside.

As much as she could stand against him. She didn't want to poke the sleeping bear as it were. But curiosity got the better of her as she pushed the tapestry aside; revealing the door behind it. Without the slightest bit of hesitation, she reached out, opened the door and entered. Unaware of the deep black eyes that watched her angrily.

"For a hidden room this is kind of a let down," Saphira said as she took in the mildew and dust covered floor and lack of furniture. "Sorry about the sad state of things," a deep voice said from behind her.

She jumped a few feet in the air then whipped around and saw a dirty young man about her brother's age chained to the wall. "God don't sneak up on me," she said agitated. "I get enough of that from the fur coat." "My apologies, Miss…" he said humbly. "Sparrow. But call me Saphira," she said.

"Itachi," he greeted. She eyed him for a moment then stated confidently, "You're Sasuke's brother." His eyes widened in surprise and a bit of fear. "If you want to avoid my brother's wrath, I suggest you just forget you saw me and leave," he warned.

"I can handle him," she said crouching down to him. She murmured a spell under her breath and his chains vanished. He stared at her curiously while he rubbed the feeling back into his wrists. "You're flirting with disaster. You know that?" he questioned. "No more than usual," she answered.

"So what do you turn into?" she inquired. "I don't turn into anything. I'm me. I was out of range when the spell was cast. When I came back Sasuke locked me in here," he explained. "Lot of that going on around here," she said dryly. "So what'd you do?"

"According to him, I killed our father," he stated calmly. Her eyes widened at the statement. "Oh this should be good," she said. "As the oldest our father groomed me to take over as head of the castle. I was his favorite and he unfortunately made it a point of showing that to Sasuke. But I didn't care about taking over the castle, but no matter how many times I tried, father wouldn't listen. So I left.

"Dad was so disappointed he killed himself. Since I wasn't around, Sasuke took over and still he hates me for it," he explained. "That may have the most truthful thing you've ever said," growled a voice.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadowy doorway. He was a young man about eighteen. He had short raven black hair that seemed to shine with an unusual bluish hue. Two pieces of hair framed his face while the rest was cropped really short and spiked in the back. His skin was a natural pale color, without making him look sickly, that formed over his high cheekbones and sharp chin.

In all he was like a Greek god in appearance, and had Saphira mesmerized. Or more specifically his eyes. They were the deepest shade of ebony, and seemed to draw you into another world like a black hole. She had seen eyes like this before; on Sasuke's body.

The air in the room was thick with tension. Itachi, more concerned for Saphira then himself, stepped between his brother and her. Saphira, still completely unaware of the tension, let out a quiet 'whoa' at Sasuke's human appearance, and want unnoticed by the other two.

"You had everything so easy, while I fought for just a look from him. But you…you left. After that dad acted like I was thin air, like I didn't exist. He told me I was nothing compared to you," Sasuke bit out.

"Look Sasuke, I don't know what else I can tell you-" Itachi tried to explain, but Sasuke angrily cut him off. "Then don't! Cause there's nothing you can say that will fix what you've done."

"Please," Saphira scoffed, drawing their attention to her. "You sound an awful lot like your father. Judgmental, rude, snappish, always thinking your right and that anything anyone else says is wrong. Yeah, you're an ass just like him."

Sasuke let out a deep menacingly growl, that made Itachi lean in closer to keep Saphira safe, while Saphira just glared at Sasuke over his shoulder. "Don't you dare disrespect my father," he hissed. "Why shouldn't I? That's all he did to you. Why are you defending a heartless bastard that treated you dirt?" she yelled at him.

"ENOUGH!" he roared. Itachi jumped back in fright. Unfortunately he had been so close to Saphira and she had her back flat against the window, that when he jumped the momentum made the age weakened glass spider web and give way under their weight, sending Saphira crashing out the window and free falling to the iced over lake below.

She instantly spoke the charm that would slow her fall down, stopping her three inches above the lake, like someone had hit the pause button. However, the spell only served to slow the fall so the caster would not die. The space in-between was like any other. So when the spell did its work, she fell naturally onto the thin ice, which instantly cracked, threatening to send her into the water.

While the ice was thin it still succeeded in knocking the wind out of her. Even as the ice gave way, she was too dazed to save herself. The ice water sent what little air in her lungs out in a single column of bubbles. The frigid temperature numbed her limbs making it impossible to swim out.

As she felt herself slipping something grabbed the back of her shirt and jerked her up and out of the water. Her eyes had closed at some point but she was too numb to open them and see her rescuer. However she could hear him.

"Oh God. Saphira. Please don't be dead," a voice pleaded. "Come on, breathe," the voice commanded before something collided with her sure to be bruising back. The hit sparked her nerves, causing her eyes to fly open and water to come gushing out of her mouth.

Her rescuer turned her slightly to her side so she could breathe and cough easier. "Thank God. I'm so sorry," the voice said sounding close to crying. Through her numb skin she felt a sudden soft warmth spurred around her where her rescuer held her. "Apology accepted, Sasuke," she croaked as she snuggled into his fur as exhaustion claimed her.

Sasuke had always prided himself on keeping his emotions under lock and key. But since Saphira showed up he _felt_ more, and that scared the hell out of him. Yet at the same time comforted him, meant he wasn't as heartless as everyone thought.

Now that he had calmed down he could admit, although reluctantly, to himself that she was right. His dad didn't deserve to be defended. The only reason he did was because he now had the power to make people scared enough to do along with what he said. And that wasn't as satisfying as it use to be.

"How's she doing?" a soft voice asked, bringing him out of his musing. After he saved Saphira, though having endangered her life to begin with, he had Naruto light a roaring fire and then curled around her.

Not that he had a choice. Once she had regained a little bit of consciousness, she grabbed fist full's of his fur and refused to have anything take away her warm, soft, breathing blanket. He glanced up and saw Itachi leaning against eh doorframe. He opened his mouth to answer when someone beat him to it.

"She's fine. So long as the owner of the fur coat doesn't move," a quiet amused voice said. "Sasuke looked down and saw a small grin on Saphira's face but her eyes remained closed. "Thought you were resting. You need it," he said.

"What's your excuse?" she countered, brushing her hand against the wound he had gotten from plunging his hand through jagged ice to pull her out. He let out a sharp wince as she showed her hand come back slightly covered in his blood. "It's nothing," he muttered lamely.

She opened her eyes to glare at him then began to push herself into a sitting position, much to his protest. She silenced him by reaching out to him with her hand glowing with power. He felt a tingle go up his arms.

Looking down he stared in amazement as his arms mended themselves leaving behind not so much as a scar. _S_he swayed a little then fell exhausted unto his chest. He tried to apologize, for what he wasn't sure when she cut him off again.

"If you try to apologize or say I'm stupid, you're going out the window," she threatened in a tired voice. Sasuke found himself laughing at her threat. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed for real. "She's certainly special, isn't she?" Itachi asked grinning at his brother. "No doubt about it," Sasuke answered, unable to keep the big stupid grin off his face.

The next day Saphira was up and requesting, borderline demanding, to see her brother. Sasuke agreed so long as he tagged alone. Her recent brush with death had him scared to leave her alone. As if, if he took his eyes off her she'd disappear. Itachi came with them, solely because he was no longer confined to his room.

They found her brother on the floor of his room, quietly sketching the intense bickering going on between a candlestick and an ugly pink clock. Saphira blinked at the scene. "I just spent the night curled up with a cursed fur coat, and _this_ bothers me more," she said.

Sasuke cleared his throat, bringing the bickering to an abrupt halt. Deidara merely glanced at him then waved at his sister then went back to his drawing. "Master Sasuke. We didn't hear you come in, sir," Sakura apologized, reminding Saphira of a dog eagerly begging for a treat.

When Naruto didn't say anything she elbowed him, almost making him topple over. "Yeah, right. Sorry. Anyway, it's nice to see you and Saphira getting along better," he commented, noticing how Sasuke was mere inches from Saphira.

"Yes," Saphira drawled, "And all it took was an impromptu trip through a window for that to happen." "Excuse me?" Deidara asked appalled by the news. "Oh, my big mouth got me in trouble again and he accidentally pushed me out the window and into the lake outside," she shrugged like it was nothing.

"And you're okay with him?' he asked. "He fished me out and said he was sorry," she answered. "Alright, but don't let it happen again. Clear?" he asked Sasuke. "Crystal," he agreed. "Wow, Sasuke. This is the first time I've seen you go more then two minutes without glaring at something," Naruto said cheerily, while Sakura, finally noticing the closeness between Saphira and her master, glared death at them.

"Weird for me too, dope," Sasuke said grinning slightly. "Teme," Naruto growled. "Naruto, you Baka! Don't call the master that!" Sakura shrieked so loudly that Deidara and Saphira covered their ears. "No, he's right," Sasuke said getting everyone's attention, "But I'm gonna try and change that."

"Hmm, I knew you were just a big cuddly ball of fur," Saphira giggled, bumping his side. Sasuke, for the first time ever, was thankful for his dark fur, as it covered up his blush. "Now then, who'd like to come out with me and enjoy the new snow?" Saphira asked.

"I'll come out, but I'll just draw," Deidara said. "I'm game. I turn human in a few, so this'll be sweet," Naruto said psyched. "It'd be nice to get out," was all Itachi said. "I'll stay here," Sasuke mumbled. "How come?" Saphira asked confused. "Cause you'll use me as target practice," he answered. "Touché. But you should still join us. It'd be more fun," Saphira said. Again Sasukes fur had to cover his blush.

It didn't take even ten minutes for the first snowball to start the epic and intense snowball war going on now. Shouts of triumph, surprise, and joy echoed across the grounds. An hour into it they still showed no signs of stopping. Deidara remained on the stone steps, sketching anything that caught his eye.

He heard the creak of the door before the shadow fell over him. Without taking his eyes off the cardinal in the tree he said, "They went around the back." "That's not why I'm here," Sasuke murmured. Deidara made a noncommittal sound, telling him to continue.

"I…umm I wanted to get something special for Saphira, and I thought you could give me an idea," he stuttered. Deidara finally took his eyes away from his drawing and looked at him. His hands were fidgeting, he kept shifting from foot to foot, and he wouldn't look him in the eye.

Deidara smiled at his nervousness. "You got any books in this place?" he asked. "Books?" Sasuke questioned. "Yeah, the more the merrier. My sister reads everything in her path. You give her a book you're her friend for life," he assured. "Okay. Great. Thanks," Sasuke said before disappearing back into the castle. Deidara chuckled to himself. "He's so gone."

Two hours later, three wet but happy figures walked into the foyer, followed by their only dry companion. "That was so much fun," Naruto shouted. "Definitely," Itachi agreed. "Glad you had fun," Saphira grinned. "Saphira," Sasuke called. She turned and saw standing by a hallway.

"What's up?" she asked when she noticed him trying to keep a grin off his face. "I've got a surprise for you," he said. "Oh I like surprises," she grinned. "Great. Follow me," he said taking her hand and leading her down the hallway. But not before they both felt a joint of electricity shoot through their bodies.

They stopped outside a large door. "Okay now close your eyes," Sasuke instructed. At first she raised an eyebrow at the request but complied with the comment, "I trust you won't let me walk into something." "With your direction problems you'd walk into something even with my help," he countered. "True," she agreed as he took her hand again and led her into the room.

"Okay you can open your eyes," he said. She opened her eyes then gasped as she saw where she was. It was a room as large and grand as the foyer, but every wall was filled from floor to ceiling with books. There was a little alcove, which would a gorgeous view of the garden when it was full of flowers in the spring, and big comfortable armchairs around a large fireplace.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked. "It's beautiful," she said in awe. "Then it's yours," he stated. She looked at him, her eyes shining with pure happiness and something he couldn't identify but fill him with warmth. Suddenly she enveloped him in hug.

Sasuke was surprised by her action. He thought she had only been this close to him before because she needed the heat. Now she was this close for no other reason than because she was happy. He returned the hug, secretly breathing in the scent of her hair. She smelled like spring air, meadow flowers, and soft sand.

When they broke apart she lead him to one of the armchairs with the statement, "Come on. I'll find us a story." Outside the door Itachi, Deidara, and Naruto looked in on the two sitting close to each other while Saphira read a story out loud and Sasuke looked at her with a lazy content grin plastered on his face.

The next day Saphira was curled up in the alcove of her library. She was so into her book that she didn't realize she was no longer alone. A girl around her age stood with her hands on her hips. She wasn't much to look at.

She had a wide forehead that if it had been on a man you'd have thought he was losing his hair. She had jade green eyes that looked a little crossed, as if she spent a lot of time looking down her nose at others. She wasn't really fat but you _could not_ call her thin. But the thing that stood out the most about her was her God awful pink hair.

And the death glared she was giving her, Saphira was sure had been given to her previously by the clock. "Sakura, I presume?" she asked. "I'm not surprised you've heard about me," Sakura said flipping her hair in a snobbish manner.

"Anyway I've to give you a few tips about the castle. Tip number one: go home. We were quite happy before you came. And while you're packing, keep you dirty mitts off of the master. He's mine," she warned.

Saphira raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Does Sasuke know that?" she asked. "I've been giving him space to vent his feelings about his curse then he'd realize we're meant are each other," she said dreamily. 'I was right. This bitch is out of her mind,' Saphira thought.

"Well from my perspective, he was still as snappish as he was before he was cursed. And if that's the case then you never had a chance," Saphira said. "How dare y-" "Look missy," Saphira cut her off, "If you took your snobby nose out of the air for one second, you'd see Sasuke doesn't care about you the way you dreamed about. And just because you said so doesn't mean I'll leave. I care about him. He saved my life and I enjoy spending time with him. I want to help him out of this curse but I wouldn't care if he was stuck that way for the rest of his life. So stop trying to be Sasuke's little maid, because you're not and I'm not going anywhere. You however are," Saphira said her hand glowing with power.

Suddenly Sakura found her body walking against her will toward the door. "You know the only reason he keeps you happy, because he doesn't want you to curse him more," Sakura yelled before the door shut in her face.

Saphira was hurt by the statement. She knew it was just an attempt to make her mad, but there was some truth in it. Suddenly it felt like the walls of the library were closing in around her, she needed to get out.

Saphira was walking the halls, reading one book, while three others floated behind her. There came an odd thumping sound, like someone was deliberately stomping their feet. "See? I'm not jumping," she grinned as Sasuke came up to her.

"Is there something wrong with the library?" he inquired. "Sakura was making too much noise around there. So I relocated," she lied. "Hmm. Well if you don't mind a mess around you. I know a place that no goes near," he offered. "Sounds great. Lead the way," she said.

He led her to the rundown hallway that she had found on her first night. Only instead of going down to the tapestry he took her to only other door there. The inside looked like a tornado had run through it.

The wallpaper was pealing; the carpet was worn complete to the wood underneath in long patches like someone paced there a lot. The only thing intact was a small round end table. On top of which was a small silver mirror and wilted blue rose that only had fifteen of its petals left, glowed softly, and hovered a little above the table that was protected by a glass bell jar.

"Wow," she whispered. "Where did you find a violaceus rosa (dark blue rose in Latin)?" she asked. "A what?" he asked confused. "The rose. They're really rare and even when wilted beautiful," she answered. "I guess. That rose was given to me by the Enchantress who cursed me. It marks the time I have to break my curse," he said.

As he said that another petal fell onto the table. 'Not much time left,' she thought. Suddenly there was a sharp knock on his door. While Sasuke went to answer it, Saphira continued to stare at the rose as another petal fell.

The sound of the door slamming brought her out of her trance. Sasuke stood by the door, his shoulders tense and his hands were fisted by his sides. "Sasuke what's wrong?" she asked concerned. "You think my curse is funny?" he growled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked seriously confused. He rounded on her looking furious. "You think my curse is something to laugh at? You act like you like me but you go behind my back and laugh at what got me cursed to my servants," he spat. "I never did that," she protested. "Then why did Sakura tell me you did?" he demanded.

Now his outburst made sense. Sakura couldn't get her to leave on her own, so she lied to Sasuke hoping he'd get so mad he'd throw her out. "Oh did she? Did she also tell you what I really said?" she question, then without giving him time to answer, held up the mirror for him to see. "Show me Sakura and me in the library earlier today."

The mirror swirled then settled on the two in the library that morning. "I care about him. He saved my life, and I enjoy spending time him. I want to help him out of this curse but I wouldn't care if he was stuck that way for the rest of his life," her voice came through the mirror as it went blank.

"I'm an idiot," he stated. "No you're not. You're just a sensitive ball of fluff…or you were five seconds a go," she said. It was true he had shifted to his human appearance. Their eyes locked. Blue stared at black, and black stared back at blue.

She twirled a lock of his hair. "You're really beautiful," she whispered, like if she spoke too loudly it'd break the moment. "I use to be. Now I'm a hideous monster," he said in a defeated tone. "True beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she countered, a smile creeping on her face then her face fell.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" she asked. "Yeah, anything," he answered. "Are you only making me happy, because you think I'll curse you?" she asked timidly. "Where would you get an idea like that?" he asked astonished. "The same person who told you I was making from of you," she answered.

"Well I'm not. I want you happy because I like the way you're eyes sparkle," he said. "You've been staring at me eyes?" she teased, "Well then I confess. I've been staring at yours too." "Why would you do that?" he asked stepping closer other. "Because they're the deepest shade of black and they seem to pull me out of this world and I don't care if I come back," she answered likewise stepping closer.

"Really?" he asked with baited breath. "Yeah. Beautiful," she breathed. This was the moment. The curse would be broken and everything would go back to normal. And this time he'd be a better person, because he'd have Saphira by his side. This was the moment…and then it was over.

"Sorry, if I'm interrupting something. But lunch is ready," Sakura said not sounding sorry at all. "Thank you. You're dismissed," Sasuke sighed; resigned to the universes desire to keep him cursed.

"So word around the castle is that you're getting real cozy with its master," Deidara said to his sister as they explored a part of the castle. "Oh shut it. He's not the same snappy jerk that we first met. He's changed. He's nicer, happier," she mused. "Maybe because a new Enchantress cast a spell on him that he doesn't mind," he suggested, looking devilish.

"Now I know you've lost your mind," she retorted, and then she noticed her surroundings. A ballroom; grand and elegant like only a castle's could be. Well it would be, if every possible surface wasn't covered in a thick layer of grim, dust, and cobwebs.

"This guy lives in ruin," Deidara stated warily eying the room. "You should see his room," she commented. "Hey can you open that window for me?" she asked as she walked over to the twin staircase.

Once the window was open, Saphira closed her eyes and held up her hands. Suddenly a small ball of water appeared in front of her then it grew bigger and bigger. Then a wave burst from it. Saphira controlled it to flow over every surface in the ballroom; scrubbing it clean, and then flew out the window and into the courtyard.

Deidara looked around at the now gleaming ballroom. All the floors, stairs, windows, the ceiling, and the chandelier were sparkling in the morning sun. "Whoa, this place looks amazing," he said. "I know. I can just image all the parties this place held. The fancy dresses, the princes, and the dancing," she sighed dreamily.

"May I have this dance M'lady?" Deidara asked bowing to his sister. "Only if you can keep up," she giggled, and with a wave of her hand loud festival music filled the room. They began to dance a dance they had seen the local gypsies do for the holidays.

Meanwhile

"Sasuke you have to do something. You've only got ten petals left," Naruto cried just as another petal fell. "Nine!" he corrected. "I know I should do something. I just don't know what," Sasuke defended. "It'd have to be bold and daring. Something you don't normally do that would get her attention," Itachi mused.

"Yeah a picture perfect romantical evening, and then at the right moment you tell her you love her," Naruto agreed. "Yeah I…I can't,"' he said deflating. He was scared to death of her rejection, despite their moment yesterday.

"Come on. It will be fine. We just need a reason to set it up," Naruto said. They all sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Then they heard faint festival music coming from somewhere in the castle. The three made their way to the castle ballroom. Opening the doors they were surprised at what they found.

The ballroom had not been used since Sasuke's fifth birthday. That was the last party their mom had thrown before she died of lung disease. And their father was by no means a social man. So the room was all but forgotten about, till now.

Since it was so unused, their first thought was that it would be even dustier than the attic. But it was not so. It was in fact gleaming like had in its finest party. In the middle of the dance floor Deidara and Saphira were dancing along with the fast paced music.

They were very skilled dancers, but Saphira left them speechless. If she had been wearing a dress, the skirt would twirl out as she spun gracefully, and swished form side to side as she moved her hips to the beat. When the music came to an end Saphira and Deidara turned to each other and bowed.

"Did you boys enjoy the show?" Saphira asked, looking over at them. "You were amazing. You never said you could dance like that," Sasuke said. "You never asked," she countered. "Did you clean this entire place?" Itachi asked. "Yeah. I just got to thinking about all the parties this place must have seen and I wanted to see for myself and it needed a good cleaning," she explained.

"This place hasn't had a party in thirteen years," Sasuke said. "That's depressing. This place is so beautiful. It could use a night out," Saphira said. At that Naruto got an idea. "You know, we were just talking about having a party for you and Sasuke. It's not everyday Sasuke gets out of his emo mood. But we couldn't because of the state of this place. And since you done it, would like to?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. It sounds wonderful, but there's one problem. I don't have a dress," she said. "My mom might have something you can wear," Sasuke said. "Okay. So get ready and be here by seven?" Naruto proposed to them. "It's a date," Saphira said, giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek then left to go get her dress.

At Sasuke's frozen state Naruto confidently stated, "Oh yeah. We'll be out of this before midnight."

Their mother had lived in the east wing, because she loved to watch the sunrise. Saphira had found it odd at first that she would live in entirely different wing then her husband. But then again their dad had been a jackass, so it made sense that she lived elsewhere.

Sasuke had asked Kiba, the teacup, to guide Saphira around. No need for her to get lost when time was of the essence. Only it was pretty obvious that Kiba, while being a good guide, took a large amount of time getting from point A to point B. So Saphira opted to just carry him around while he gave directions.

The East wing had definitely played house to the late lady of the castle. The colors were bold yet light and not at all obnoxious; in her room every surface was covered with sheets to protect them from dust. The only thing not covered was a lilac wardrobe.

"Are you Saphira?' the wardrobe asked in a shy voice. "Yes. Are you Hinata?" she asked. "I am. The master came by earlier and said you would require my help in picking out your dress for the evening," she said, gaining more confidence. "That's right. But, uh, I'm not really savvy on dresses. So this may take awhile," Saphira cautioned. "No worries. We'll make you the talk of the castle," Kiba said enthusiastically.

This was like mission impossible. Three hours. That's how long they had been at this. They had tries every possible dress the late lady had owned. The white one was too frilly, the purple was too revealing, the orange one was too loud, they didn't even go near the pink one, the green one was too tight; it took awhile to get out of that one, and the gold dress was nice but itchy. They all had a good laugh at a splotchy yellow polka dotted one.

But they still couldn't find the right dress. When Hinata and Kiba were having a bit of an argument, Saphira suddenly noticed an old chest that was only partially hidden beneath the dust cover. She opened it and gasped at the dress inside. She pulled it out and held up to see.

The dress had a flowing skirt, the front formed a graceful V, and the sleeves would hang off her shoulders, all a pure white. While black lace ran from the corset top down to the floor. The black lace netting edges gave it a slight wicked look. It was pure. It was evil. It was perfect and her. Without even telling Hinata and Kiba, who were still arguing, she went to her room to put it on.

She had just finished giving her hair a slight curl, when someone knocked on the door. She didn't want anyone to see her dress yet, so she yelled out, "Yes." "Excuse me, Saphira. I'm Kakashi and I have a gift for you from the master," he said.

She opened the door only wide enough to slip her hand through then immediately pulled it back in when he gave her the present. "Thank you. Sorry about not coming out. I just want my dress to be a surprise," she said. "I understand," his amused voice said.

She opened the simple white box and gaped at the necklace inside it. It was a sliver medium size locket in the shape of a heart, with a sapphire stone that took up the whole front of it. Also in the box was a note with the simple sentence.

Hope you wear this tonight,

Sasuke

"What's with the cloak?" Deidara asked his sister. "You'll see my dress when everyone else does," she said. The siblings stood near the entryway to her side of the stairs. She glanced out the door and saw Sasuke standing at the bottom of his stairs talking with Itachi, as a human.

He wore simple black pants with a silver stripe on the outside of the pants leg, sleek black shoes, a sharp white silk shirt with black buttons, and a dark blue jacket with silver accents.

Her breath hitched at his appearance, her hand flying up to grip her new necklace. "Nervous?" Deidara questioned. "Don't worry. You'll go out there and give him the dance of his life. While I and the other stuffy older siblings eat in the closet," he joked, making her laugh.

"Thanks bro," she said. "Anytime. Now time to see the mysterious dress," he said. She unhooked the clasped the cloak then handed it to her brother, as he gapped at her. She took a deep breath then began to descend the staircase.

Itachi, who was telling Sasuke something, froze mid-sentence as he saw her. Sasuke turned to see what had gotten Itachi's attention, when he spotted Saphira he was sure his heart stopped.

He could not believe how enchantingly beautiful she was. He would have been happy to just stand there all night and just stare at her, but Itachi nudged him back to reality then left them to their night.

Saphira smiled as Sasuke approached her. "Whoa," he said with baited breath. "You're very 'whoa' yourself," she countered. Smiling at the compliment, he bowed respectively to her, and then offered her his hand. Which she took as he guided her to the dance floor.

Once they reached the middle, soft music began to play. Saphira turned to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and held up the other. Suddenly Sasuke realized he didn't remember how to dance.

Seeing his sudden nervousness, Saphira grasped his right hand and placed it on her waist. This time there was no fur to hide his blush, but she smiled serenely at him, letting him know it was okay. Then took his other hand and slowly began to lead him in a waltz around the room.

As the song continued, Sasuke found he wasn't doing too bad and began to get more confident. Then he took the led and easily spun Saphira around him. She smiled at his improvement, and then he kicked it up a notch.

The more they danced the faster they went and soon he was all but literally sweeping her off her feet. As the music slowed back down they did the same, and got closer. Saphira smiled gently up at him, before laying her head against his chest.

Sasuke felt his heart threaten to burst out of his chest as tremendous joy overtook him. He leaned his head on hers then glided them across the dance floor and onto the balcony. Outside all the stars were out with a full moon. Sasuke and Saphira stood by the edge and gazed up at the sky.

Sasuke inched his hand closer to Saphira's and laid it on top of hers. She immediately flipped her palm up and entwined her fingers with his. It was now or never. The night had gone off without a hitch.

"Saphira?" he asked timidly. "Yeah?" she asked looking at him. "Do I…umm. Do I make you happy?" he asked. "Very much, yes," she answered. "That's great. Wonderful. Because there's something I want to tell you," he said. "Me too," she smiled. "Saphira I-"

"SAPHIRA!" a panicked voice shouted. Sasuke felt like screaming and pulling his hair out. This was twice that something had stopped him from breaking the curse. The world was bond to keep him like this. He was sure of it.

Itachi came sprinting out to them, looking seriously freaked. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned. "It's your brother," he panted. And just like that the temperature dropped ten degrees and everything went still.

Deidara was lying on his bed; his face was clammy with sweat and ghostly pale, and his breathing was shallow. "What happened?" Saphira demanded. "I don't know. One minute we were eating dinner, and the next he was acting like he couldn't breathe, then I came and got you," Itachi explained.

"Was there any nuts in the dinner?" she asked. "Yeah there was. Why?" he asked. "He can't eat nuts, they make his throat close up," she explained tearfully. "Isn't there anything we came do?" Sasuke asked, hating how scared and small Saphira looked.

"There's something we made for just encase reasons, but its back at our cottage, and I can't ride there and back in time, and I don't have the ingredients to make it," she cried, tears fell down her face in despair.

Sasuke thought about the rose; it was sure to lose all its petals by midnight. He had to face the facts; he was going to be stuck this way forever. Even if Saphira came back, it'd be too late to matter. He could keep her here, but it broke his heart to see her so sad and in tears. She was the most precious thing in the world to him. And he would not let her watch her brother die when there was something he could do to help.

He took a deep breath. "Then you must take him and go." He tried to keep his voice emotionless. Itachi looked shocked but said nothing. "What did you say?" Saphira asked. "You should take him back home and take care of him," he stated. "You're letting me go?" she asked. "Yes." His voice almost broke at that simple word.

She gave him a watery smile, enveloped him in a warm hug, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I'll take care of him then come back for you," she promised, unconsciously plunging the knife deeper.

He left her to change and pack for her trip. He walked back to his room and stared at the rose. "Why are you letting her go? You were so close," Itachi said. "I had to. Besides, I'd really be a monster if I let her brother die in front of her," Sasuke answered. "What's the real reason?" Itachi asked. "Because, I love her,' he whispered as a single tear fell down his face.

"He WHAT?" all the servants shouted after Itachi explained what happened. "She's really leaving?" Naruto whined. "She'd need to, in order to help her brother," Kakashi reasoned. "But he was so close!" Kiba yelled, as Hinata tried to calm him down. "Who put nuts in it to begin with? Cause it sure as hell wasn't me," Naruto said. "I think I know," Itachi growled as he noticed someone was missing from their group.

Itachi quietly approached the pink clock that was dancing. "I see you're taking the news of Saphira's departure well," he said dryly. "Oh yeah. We didn't need an Enchantress around here. They're nothing but trouble. That bitch tried to take away my Sasuke. I deserve him, and we'd be perfect for each other. He was just too depressed to see it, and then that orphan peasant came and bewitched him," she stated angrily.

"And for that you tried to kill someone? Sasuke loves her, not you. You delusional, idiotic bitch," Itachi said. "Well she doesn't love him, or else the curse would be broken," she said. "She would have, if you hadn't poisoned her brother. How'd you know anything?" he asked.

"I overheard them talking to Naruto when he was cooking," she smirked. "You almost killed Deidara, sent Saphira away; right as she was going to break the curse, and worst; you hurt my little brother. That is unforgivable," he said, his tone dark.

"I saved him from throwing his life away with that witch," she protested. Suddenly Itachi grabbed her and then hurled her into the wall, so hard her clock form splintered into a thousand pieces, with no chance of being put back.

It had been a long, stressful ride, but Saphira had managed to get them home. She rushed Deidara up to his room and laid him on his bed. Then grabbed the vial from his nightstand and poured some down his throat, and waited. Only when his breathing even out and his skin returned to normal did she breathe a sigh of relief.

She went outside to unpack their horse. She pulled out a silver mirror from the saddlebag. She hadn't told him, but the minute she saw it, she knew her mother had cursed him. The silver mirror was her mothers spy glass. She hadn't said anything because neither had he. If he could look past it, then so could she.

"Show me Sasuke," she asked it. The mirror swirled and showed Sasuke, back in beast form, sitting in his room. His face a mask of depression and agonized sadness. Her heart clenched at his misery. "I'll come back and break your curse, just like I promised. Till then I'm sorry for your pain," she said. "That's good to know," came a high creepy voice.

Saphira whipped around and saw Orochimaru, standing not twenty feet from her, and Kabuto, who looked really worried. "Hello my dear, where did you run off to?" he asked walking up to her. "None of your business. Now leave before I make you, like last time," she threatened.

Suddenly he snatched the mirror out of her hands and saw Sasuke. "So this is where you were, being held prisoner by some monster. Oh my poor Saphira," he cooed and tried to touch her, but she stepped away from him.

"I am not nor have I ever been yours. I wasn't Sasuke's prisoner. I stayed there because I wanted to. And he's not a monster. He's smart, kind, and cares about me cause I'm me, and not for my looks," she spat. His face went stony.

"If I didn't know better. I'd say you had feeling for that monster," he said, his voice icy. "He's no monster. You are," she spat with venom. "Oh am I?" he questioned. "Tell me Saphira. I've tried everything I can think of to get you to marry me, yet you reject me. But if I were to lead the townsfolk to your kind and caring pet…" he trailed off deviously.

"You wouldn't," she said, fear coloring her words. "I won't. If…you agree to marry me," he whispered in her ear. That would be the same as selling her soul to the devil. She cared for Sasuke; she had planned on telling him tonight. If she did this, she'd never see him again. But if she didn't; this snake would try and kill him. _Try _to.

"Never," she said then spat in his face. His face contorted in rage, and then he backhanded her. Catching her off guard she fell and hit her head hard against the ground, knocking her unconscious. He then began to drag her to the cellar door.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Kabuto asked. "I'll kill that beast then she'll have no other choice but to marry me," he answered. "'fraid I cant let you do that," Kabuto said, baring the way to the door. "Oh Kabuto, have you made a friend?" the snake taunted. "Well then you can keep her company while I go hunting," he said before throwing Saphira at him.

Kabuto caught her but unfortunately lost his footing and fall into the basement. Behind them Orochimaru locked the door, took the mirror, and went to gather a mob to go face the beast.

"So Sakura was behind the whole thing," Kakashi said. "That selfish bitch," Naruto yelled outraged. Suddenly Kiba came hopping in as fast as he could. "Guys, we're in trouble. There's a mob outside and they don't happy," he panted.

They all rushed to the window and peered out. It was true a crowd of townsmen were approaching. They were led by a tall pale man that sent shivers up their spines at the mere sight of him.

"We should tell Sasuke. We need him," Hinata said. "No. He's too depressed from Saphira leaving. We're on our own," Itachi protested. "I have an idea," Naruto said.

The plan was so simple, yet so genius. They locked the door and gathered in the foyer with weapons on stand by. Something slammed into the door, the sound echoed in the foyer. Another slam, then another, then the door burst open.

The townsmen were confused by what they saw. Just various pieces of furniture, and random object cluttered the main room. Once they all entered, Naruto shouted, "NOW!"

Suddenly all the furniture and objects turned into their human selves.

The few townsmen that didn't immediately turn tail and run, sprang into action, and began to fight the servants. No one noticed the snake slithering through their defenses.

Saphira awoke with a raging headache. Then the events of the last couple of hours came back to her. "Sasuke!" she yelled jolting up. "Saphira," Kabuto called. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him. He's probably at that castle now," he explained. Her face hardened with fury, but not at Kabuto. That snake would die tonight; one way or another. She walked toward the cellar door.

"It's locked," Kabuto said. She simply raised a hand and the whole door blew off its hinges by an invisible force. "Now it's not locked," Kabuto said quietly. Once they were outside Saphira made her way to her horse.

"Kabuto, my brothers upstairs in his room. Take care of him till he wakes up then come to the castle," she said as she swung into the saddle. "Got it," he agreed. With that she took off just as the storm clouds overhead filled the night sky with rain and lightening.

Back at the castle the servants had just finished driving out the last of the townsmen. Still no one knew that Orochimaru was still in the castle. While the villagers fled the castle. The snake creped closer to Sasuke's chambers, his bow and arrow at the ready if anything should jump out.

Finally he kicked open the door that led to Sasuke's room. Sasuke sat sadly by the window, staring blankly out at the rain. He turned around briefly to see who entered, but gave no reaction to Orochimaru or his weapon.

He merely sighed and returned his gaze to the window. He had already accepted whatever fate would give him. Saphira had nothing to come back to anyway. Taking advantage of his depressed state, Orochimaru aimed and shot his arrow straight into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke let out of roar of intense pain. Orochimaru charged and kicked him through the window, over the balcony and onto the roof top. "Get up," he commanded. When he received no answer, he kicked Sasuke in the ribs, causing him the roll and grunt in pain, but he didn't fight back.

Sasuke rolled dangerously close to the edge of the roof. Orochimaru, seeing he would get no fight from him, pulled out his sword and approached Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes, and waited for his death.

"NO! SASUKE, YOU LAZY FUR BALL! FIGHT!" a loud voice shouted at him. His eyes flew opened. It couldn't be. He peered down at the courtyard and saw Saphira glaring up at him even though worry was plastered all over her face.

Orochimaru, so focused on his prey, didn't hear her. Sasuke felt warm spurred through his recently cold body. As quick as the lightening around them, he grabbed the snake's wrist and bent it back till he dropped his blade.

Saphira, seeing Sasuke get his head in the game, rode her horse into the castle and then dismounted, much to the shock of the servants. "Saphira! You're back," Naruto cried. But she ignored them all as she sprinted up the stairs.

Sasuke and Orochimaru were on a flat part of roof, lined with gargoyles. Sasuke managed to fake him out by hiding amongst them. "Come out and fight, you coward," Orochimaru demanded. Only lightening answered him. "Were you in love with her? You really aren't smart if you thought for one second she would love a thing like you, when she could have someone as amazing as me," the snake hissed.

Sasuke was furious. He came out of his hiding place and lunged at Orochimaru, but he was ready. He pulled out a boot knife and slashed at Sasukes side. Sasuke fell to his knees, clutching his wound. "It's over, beast. Saphira belongs to me," Orochimaru said triumphant. "I will never belong to you!" a female voice shouted.

The two men turned and saw Saphira standing in the rain, her hair dripping wet. She was out of breath but the edges of her mouth were curled up in a small smile. "What are you doing here?" Orochimaru demanded. "I came to kill a monster," she answered.

Her answer confused Sasuke. She wasn't talking about him, she had never called him that. "Well, then. By all means proceed," the snake cooed, stepping away from Sasuke, but Saphira kept her eyes on him.

She hurled a red orb of light at Orochimaru, who barely managed to dodge. "You said you were going to kill a monster," he said. "I will," she grinned, and began hurling more red orbs at him, pushing him away from Sasuke. Then she hurled a green orb at him that hit him right in the shoulder. Immediately vines appeared and wrapped around him, leaving him immobile.

Once he was taking care of, Saphira leaned down and helped Sasuke up. "Sorry I took so long getting back," she said, gazing lovingly up at him. "You came when I needed you, that's what matters," he said, matching her gaze. Then he embraced her, hugging her like had never done before.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she whispered into his chest. "Not for awhile," he promised, leaning back to look at her. Hearing footsteps, Saphira looked over Sasuke's shoulder as Orochimaru, who had managed to cut his way out of the vines, charged toward them.

"Sasuke, look out!" she warned. But he didn't react quick enough and let out a piercing scream of agony as the snake plunged the knife deep into his back. Sasuke fell into Saphira's arms, and then she eased him down to the ground.

She looked up at Orochimaru, laughing triumphantly. Her face contorted into a mask of pure rage. "Avada kadavia!" she shouted. An electric green orb hit Orochimaru right in his chest, killing him instantly, and propelled him over the edge and into the gorge below.

Saphira, not giving the snake's well deserved fate a second thought, picked Sasuke up and carried him back up to his balcony. She panted in exhaustion as the events of the day began to catch up with her. Sasuke lay on his back gasping in pain.

Saphira touched his cheek, rousing him enough to look up at her. He smiled at her weakly. "Glad you came…came back," he gasped. "I'm sorry. I stole your mirror, and watched you. That's how that snake knew to come here. It's all my fault," she said as tears fell from her eyes and mixed with the rain.

"It's alright I don't blame you. How could I? You're the star that lit up my dark night," he said, his breath getting more labored. He lifted his shaky hand up and cupped her face. She placed her hand on his and leaned into it. "At…at least I got to see you…one least time," he whispered.

Then his hand went limp, his head fell back, and his eyes closed. Saphira's eyes widened in fear. "No. No! Please you can't leave. You can't!" she cried. "Sasuke, there's something I've wanted to tell for two days. I love you," she sobbed and buried her face in his chest.

Inside Sasuke's room the last petal fell. Suddenly a figure appeared near the couple. She looked like Saphira only older. "Saphira," she called. Saphira looked up and saw the woman. "Mom?"

"Aye, it's me. I'm sorry about leaving you and your brother for all this years. But there was something I had to get ready for you. Speaking of which, I believe I have a curse to reverse," she smiled, and waved her hand.

Immediately the rain itself began to glow like gold, and Sasuke began to glow wherever the rain hit him. His fur melted off his body, leaving him completely human. As the last raindrop touched his face, Sasuke's eyes flew opened, threw his head back and gasped for air.

Saphira watched as he got shakily to his feet. He seemed dazed till his eyes fell on Saphira, then his face split into a huge grin. "Saphira," he breathed. "Sasuke!" she yelled overjoyed, and hugged him tightly. "Don't do that ever again," she warned lightly. "I promised, but how did I…" he trailed off.

"You completed the terms of your curse," the Enchantress smiled at the two. "Ma'am, seeing as how I'm desperately in love with your daughter, I'd like your blessing to marry her…provided she'll have me," Sasuke requested.

"Just so long as you never stop loving her and you never call me ma'am again. It's Elizabeth," she said. "And of course I'll have you. I love you," Saphira smiled at him. "And I love you," he said gently stroking her cheek.

Smiling back at each other, they leaned in slowly, wrapped their arms around each other, and finally had their first kiss. As soon as their lips touch another batch of golden rain rained down and covered every part of the castle. Returning it and its inhabitants to their original selves.

Cheers of joy were heard from within the castle. Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, and surprisingly Deidara ran up to meet them. But then froze at the sight of Elizabeth. "That's the Enchantress," they accused. "That's my mom," Saphira and Deidara defended. "And that's going to be my future son-in-law," Elizabeth spoke up pointing at Sasuke. "You're getting married?" the four asked. "Yep," Sasuke said, wrapping his arm around Saphira's waist and she leaned into him.

"Alright. I'm sure everyone has questions, so let's go to the library for the Q and A," Elizabeth said ushering them inside.

"Okay mom, I've got to know. What the hell did you see three years ago?" Saphira asked, sitting in Sasuke's lap in her alcove. Elizabeth smiled at her. "You two, and an untrained Enchantress. But he required a serious attitude adjustment, or you'd have eaten him alive. After that was done I went to train the new girl. Speaking of whom, Itachi there's someone here to see you," she said.

Itachi felt something tap him on the shoulder. He turned and saw a girl with unusual peach color hair with honey highlights, and bizarre kaleidoscope eyes. "Esme?" he asked surprised. "Hey Angel," she said.

Itachi's face split into a huge smile then picked her up and spun her around. "He met her when he left. She made perfumes and he helped. When he heard a rumor about a cursed prince he came back to see you," Elizabeth explained in answer to Sasuke's confused look.

"So she's an Enchantress, too?" he asked. "Yeah. Apparently, you Uchiha boys have a thing for Enchantresses," Saphira teased him, before he shut her up with a kiss.

One week later

Both of the Uchiha brother's had married their own Enchantresses that afternoon and were celebrating in the ballroom. It was a small double wedding with only their friends. Itachi and Esme glided on one side of the room

Itachi wore black pants, a deep red silk shirt with a black jacket that had a gray pattern on the sleeves. Esme wore a golden strapless dress that had a layered skirt. Sasuke and Saphira wore their previous ballroom outfits and glided on the other side of the room

On the sidelines Kakashi, Naruto, and Elizabeth stood watching the two happy couples. "So what happens now?" Naruto asked. "Oh the usual; the honeymoon, the kids, the teenagers, the grandkids, and then the golden years," Kakashi said. "In other words, they live happily ever after," Elizabeth said.

Finally! It's done. I know I posted it as a whole but that's because I **can't **stand it when people post thing like one week at a time

No offence to those that do. I get why, but to the fellow viewer the wait is insane.

Reviews welcomed / burns (flames) are deleted


End file.
